To take the hidden path
by AngryChair
Summary: sequel to 'Blissful Confusion' When Asami finds out that Mako and Tahno are in love, she disowns Mako and flees Air Temple Island to live on the streets. Korra can't stand to let Asami live like that, so she forcefully brings her back to the island, and they accidentally find themselves caught up in something would have ever expected.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a sequel to my 16 chapter Mako/Tahno fanfiction 'Blissful Confusion'. I highly recommend you read that before diving into this. If you just came for the Korra/Asami stuff and aren't remotely interested in Makahno, I'd say you only really have to read chapters 1, 4, 9, 13, 14, and 16 of the Mako/Tahno fic to get the basic gist. From now on I'll try to keep ANs to minimal length and abundance. Enjoy!

"Bolin, why don't your people have arms?" Korra asked, examining Bolin's progress on 'Chronicles of Blarrlok' illustrations. "They're drawn really well and in detail, but how do they bend?"

"Like this!" He said, holding up a drawing of Tarrlok and Tenzin in his armless stlye, leaning inward with a splash of water arched over Tarrlok and a whirl of air over Tenzin.

Korra shrugged. "Better than I can do."

"Ok, let me see the writing you've done so far." Korra handed him the hand written pages, and read the first story, laughing as he did so. "This is fantastic, but we need an editor."

"Nobody said the avatar had be a master of spelling."

"I sure hope not."

Just then, Mako entered from outside, cradling Tahno in his arms. "Hey everyone, guess what we just did?" Tahno called out. Mako rolled his eyes, letting out a faint 'ugh'.

"Hey Mako, Tahno." Korra answered. "We were just working on Chronicles."

"Korra's got this amazing idea where Tarrlok falls into a dirt hole and isn't rescued for a week! Then some traveler comes along and brings him to republic city, and upon returning, he sees how much better off everyone is without him around."

"That's nice." Tahno replied, showing how little he cared. "Mako and I made out in the town square."

Mako smiled and blushed. "You don't need to be such a show-off about."

"What if I want to be?"

Mako shrugged. "Do what you want I guess."

"I'll do just that." Tahno put his hand on Mako's face and kissed him. Mako put Tahno back on his feet, but kept an arm around him.

"We'll just get back to our room then." Mako said, leading Tahno away.

"See you later, squirts." Tahno said, condescendingly ruffling Korra's hair on his way past her.

"Alright, bye pretty boy!" She called back. Tahno wagged his finger at her, and she stuck her tongue out. She sank back to the couch. "Bolin, I have to confess something."

Bolin raised an eyebrow, than formed a smug grin. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

"I'm worried about Asami."

Bolin sank. "Oh... would you like to, uh... talk about it, then?" He offered. Korra shook her head.

"I think I should ask Mako if he knows what's up with her. Then I'm going to look for her in town. You wanna come?"

Bolin shrugged. "Sure. Not much else to do here."

"Yeah, no kidding." Korra got up and knocked on Mako and Tahno's door. "Hey Mako, I wanna talk to you."

"Ok, one second."

"Ugh." Korra grunted, crossing her arms. Mako opened the door, buttoning his shirt. Korra's eyes widened at Tahno laying down shirtless on the bed. He gave her a single, provocative wave. She decided to ignore him.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Asami." Mako crossed his arms and sighed. "What's up with her? You can't just leave her in the streets."

"I know." Mako replied. "I tried to get her to come back to the air temple, but she insisted on staying out there. She wants nothing more to do with me."

"And you're just letting her screw herself over?"

"I told her she was welcome. It'd be worse if I forced her to come back. I'm sure she'll fend for herself."

"I'd double check if I were you- actually, I'm going to double check."

"Korra, please. Asami is very sensitive. You can't just drag her back-"

"Actually I can. I'll be back in a bit. Bolin might come with me."

"Wait, Korra-" Mako began, but she was gone. He sighed, turning back to Tahno. "She can be so stubborn sometimes." Tahno just stared up at him, smug smile faded. "Alright, where were we?" He climbed over Tahno, who unbuttoned Mako's shirt again. Tahno's sinister grin returned to his face as Mako kissed the crook of his neck.

Out in the living room, Korra and Bolin were getting ready to leave. "Hey Korra, how come you're suddenly so concerned for Asami? You two used to butt heads constantly!"

Korra shrugged. "I'm only doing what I think is best."

The two headed out into downtown Republic City and began their search. They asked around about Asami, describing her appearance, but nobody had seen her. Korra froze when she saw a young woman curled up against a wall with a change cup in front of her face. Her hair was matted and her clothes were filthy. _That can't be her, _she thought. She looked closer and saw the same distinctly sensitive eyes that she'd first seen at the gala. _Shit, that is her. _There she was, out on the streets- Asami Sato, daughter of the creator of Future Industries, in all her glory. Korra didn't know why, but the sight of Asami's eyes was burned into her memory.

"That's her." she said, pointing to the curled up figure.

"No..." Bolin whispered. "It can't be. You sure it's her?"

"Positive." Korra walked over and to her. Asami lifted her head slightly.

"K... Korra, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here to take you to the Air Temple."

Asami sat up, using every bit of energy she had. "I'm not going back there." She demanded. "And you know exactly why."

"I'm not letting you stay _here_ when you could have a roof over your head, a warm place to sleep and good food to eat... and you know exactly why."

"Because _you're_ always so certain you're right."

"Because I don't want to let you starve to death, or freeze to death in the winter."

"And you know, she usually is right." Without another word, Korra lifted Asami up. Asami tried to break free, but she was weaker than usual. Korra turned to walk back to the island, and Bolin followed.

"Korra, put me down _now_." Asami hissed.

"No." Korra snapped back.

"Let me go!"

"Nope."

"I'm _not_ living with those perverts."

"I'm sure Mako wouldn't mind not talking to you. And I can convince Tahno to keep his distance. If he doesn't... he'll be sorry."

"Ooh, I'll help with that!" Bolin called from behind.

"Be my guest."

"Korra, let go of me!" Asami growled, beginning to frantically punch Korra in the shoulders and chest. Korra maintained her stern expression, showing she didn't feel a thing. "This isn't fair!"

"Well it's worse to let you rot in the streets. Other people would take your room in heartbeat. Do you know how many homeless people there are in republic city? As far as I've seen, tons. So stop taking this for granted, _Princess_." That was the last straw. Asami balled up her fist, and with all her might, swung it at Korra's mouth. It would've caused some injury- nothing major, but still significant- if Korra hadn't seen it coming and breathed a puff of fire that made Asami's hand jolt back.

"Hey, don't burn me!"

"I was only defending myself. I won't have to use my bending against you if you just stay calm and don't attack me." Asami let out a disgruntled groan and sank back against Korra's arm. "Now, when we get to Air Temple island, is there anything you would like?" Asami decided to just give in- she had grown quite fond of the quaint environment at the Air Temple, and she was, without a doubt, extremely tired and overwhelmingly famished.

"Yeah, maybe some food would be nice." Asami answered. (This is still not the hunger games, so I'm still not going to take up 25% of the story bitching about what everyone's eating). "And a comfy place to lie down."

"I can get you all that." Korra replied, smiling subtly. Asami leaned in closer- she didn't know why, but she suddenly liked being this close to Korra. Korra was primarily a water bender, meaning she was a skilled healer. That was comforting. She was also one of the strongest people Asami had ever met. Asami wished she'd gotten to know Korra better before- others certainly admired her, and as far as Asami could see, they had good reason


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Korra, Bolin, and Asami arrived at the island, Korra lay Asami back on her bed. She offered her some food and brought it to her as soon as she could. "Is your back sore from sleeping on the sidewalk last night?" Korra asked after Asami was finished eating.

"Yeah, it hurts a lot... but I can handle it."

"I can't. Let me get some water."

"Huh?" Korra left and returned with a dish of water. "What's that for?"

"I'm going to use waterbending to heal you. Sit up and face the wall." Asami obeyed. "Alright. Shirt off." Asami unbuckled her jacket and Korra helped slide it off, folding it and placing it on the bed. Neither knew why she was suddenly being so nice to Asami- out of sympathy for losing Mako, perhaps? Korra undid the first two clasps on the back of Asami's black slip, then bent water from the dish.

"Ouch, careful!"

"Sorry, it hurts a bit at first."

"Ok... oh, wow. That feels really nice, actually." Korra held the water on Asami's back for a good while before bending it back into the dish and standing. "I feel so much better. Thanks."

"Any time." Korra pet Asami's head, and then went back out for lunch with the rest of the Air Temple residents. Asami tossed her jacket back over her shoulders and lay down. She crawled under the covers and thought about Korra- in the short time since Korra plucked her off the streets, Asami was really beginning to admire Korra. Korra was brave, funny, insisted on doing what was right. Not to mention she was pretty cute. Cute?

Asami decided it wasn't strange to think of another girl as 'cute'- she'd seen many woman before who she'd thought were 'cute'. She admired their appearance- that was appropriate. But Korra, though she could be awkward, argumentative or stubborn at times, was pretty much the most amazing girl Asami had ever met. They'd definitely form a closer friendship in the near future.

Out at the dining table, Korra took a seat between Bolin and Tahno- and she decided right then and there that Tahno was her 'frenemy'. "Sup your highness." Tahno muttered to her, smirking.

"Hey pretty boy." She answered, playfully punching him in the shoulder. Tahno raised both eyebrows at her as Mako slid into the seat next to him and kissed his head.

"Hey Korra."

"Hey Mako."

"You haven't been gone all morning, have you?"

"Of course I have. I got Asami off the street."

"What?" Mako bellowed, slamming his fist to the table.

"Calm down, sugar." Tahno said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Ok." Mako answered, taking a second to comprehend his abyss of thoughts. "Korra, I told you, she wanted to stay out on the street. Is she here now?"

"Yep, she's here to stay- which is nice, because I've been getting a bit lonely at night."

"Oh my god..." Mako grumbled. "This is going to be so awkward."

"What? Awkward?"

"Never mind. She probably wants me to keep my distance anyway."

Tahno shrugged. "Can't expect her to get used to us so fast, if at all."

"So you didn't make Asami come back here-"

"Matter of fact," Tahno interrupted, "I don't even think he tried to beg her."

"All because it would be _awkward _for her to be here?" Korra exclaimed. "That's pathetic! The poor thing might have died sooner or later if I hadn't hauled her overtired ass back here!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Ikki asked, suddenly showing up behind them all. _Goddammit, _Korra thought, _Tenzin's right about watching my tongue._

"Um..." Korra began.

"We're talking about politics!" chimed Bolin.

"Politics?"

"Boring adult stuff." Tahno told her. "Really, really boring."

"Than why would you talk about it? And Korra, what's an ass?" Bolin and Tahno couldn't hold back small chuckles.

"Oh boy..." Mako muttered under his breath.

"It's a word you should never use. Ever."

Ikki laughed. "Ass."

"Godda- I mean gosh darn it!"

"You should get back to your room before the bald dude shows up." Tahno whispered.

"Yeah, we'll cover for you." Bolin continued.

"Thanks, you guys are the best! Ikki, I'm sorry in advance for the trouble you get in."

"Ass ass ass ass!"

"Did you know that your bending gets weaker every time you say that?" Bolin asked.

"Then how come Korra said it?"

"Because she was angry." Mako said. "And people don't think when they're angry, they often act on impulse. Now, if you say that word in front of your dad-"

"You mean ass?"

"Yes, that one. If you say it in front of him, he'll be angry and you'll get in trouble."

"How do you know?"

"Just believe him." Bolin told her.

"Whatever! You guys _are_ pretty boring!" Ikki ran off to her room giggling and chanting her new favorite word.

"So," Tahno began, "What do we do while we wait?"

"Think about our place in the universe?" Bolin suggested. They all stared silently out the window into the view of the nearly cloudless midday sky that hung over the city


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh!" Korra shouted, storming into her room and waking Asami. She slammed the door loudly. "What the fuck is wrong with me?"

"Well, you just woke me up... that's one thing."

"Gee, thanks for the consolation. You sure are fun to have around so far."

"Korra..." Asami began, lifting herself slowly from the bed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm... I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"Ok, fine, I'm not fine. Happy?"

"Not particularly." Asami mumbled, sitting up fully and facing Korra. "But do you want to talk about it?"

"If you insist."

"I don't." Asami used a soft voice.

"Meh." Korra slumped ont her bed. "Well, just to get it off my chest... I feel like bringing you here was a little... abrupt, and... I could have had some control on the Mako-Tahno stuff, could have brought you back in a friendlier way instead of sneaking you around everyone else-"

"Quit beating yourself up about the faults of others. It isn't helping anyone." Korra let out a long, dissatisfied 'hmmph'. "Look, I know you're the avatar, and you've got a lot on your plate. I can imagine that having all those obligations and duties to bring balance and master all forms of bending makes you feel like everything else should be easy, but really, almost nothing is. Pretty much nothing important is easy." Asami sighed. "Choosing between living on the streets and coming back here where..." She gulped, "...where you-know-who is was like choosing between a rock and a hard place. Choosing between two nightmares, two living hells."

"I think that's what life is. Choosing which nightmare is less painful- that's what it feels like as of late." Asami stared for a second, taken by complete awe.

"You have a lot to say."

"I have a lot of nothing to say." Korra thought about it- she decided facing whatever was in store for her back out at the table was better than running away from it. "I'm ready to go back out. Tenzin's going to be pissed at me because I made Ikki's vocabulary a little more colorful... I guess I'll get Tenzin's lecture overwith soon as I can. Nice talking!"

"So long!" Asami called as Korra exited.

She wanted to face her fears as well, but the ordeal with Mako was something that would take a little more time and a little more confidence to confront. She was still angry at him, not just for having an affair, but with another man. Why was everyone at Air Temple Island so tolerant of them? Maybe it was okay for two people of the same sex to be in love. No way, Asami thought. She wasn't going to be convinced as easily as the others. She'd hold beliefs together- she thought to herself about how she despised homosexuality, treating it like a mantra. Nothing would ever tear her beliefs down, she vowed. Nothing.

She sat back on her bed. As soon as the thoughts about Mako cleared, thoughts about Korra were revealed beneath. Since that morning she could not stop thinking about Korra- their friendship was quickly spiraling into some odd obsession. The constant thoughts about Korra excited Asami for reasons she couldn't quite figure out.

Not only did she admire Korra greatly, but Asami could tell Korra also needed someone, a close friend, a soul mate, even. Someone she could connect with and talk about personal issues with, or just goof around with. Asami really, really wanted to be that person. Who else would? Bolin and Korra really liked to goof around, but Asami didn't know how they'd connect on a serious, more emotional level. What about Tenzin? He definitely understood her- he seemed to understand everyone, though. He was like everyone's go-to guy for emotional support. Good to know, Asami thought. She made a mental note to check in on Korra's emotions every now and then, not to be pushy about it, but at least a little bit more sensitive than others.

Asami knew she'd liked Korra from the moment they met- though Korra had seemed a bit upset by her relationship with Mako (Asami banished any thoughts about him immediately), Asami very much appreciated her ambition, her will to say some of her thoughts on it (who wouldn't have crush on him, she'd thought previously). When Korra had figured out that Asami's father was an equalist (Asami immediately vetoed angry digressions about her father as well), she did what she could to stop him. Korra had also been unbelievably sensitive about Asami's separation from her father.

Hours later, Korra stormed in. "Tenzin forced me to stay in my room the rest of the night for accidentally swearing in front of Ikki. He said I should 'think before I use strong language'- really, who the hell thinks before they let out a curse? 'Should I swear right now? Yes, now would be good time to swear'... ok, now I'm just venting..."

"Venting can be useful. And you have a good point."

"Thanks." Korra huffed. "Hey, how do you keep yourself entertained when you're stuck in here?"

Asami giggled, blushing. "I have my ways." She figured it would make things uncomfortable to tell Korra that she'd been thinking about her the whole time. How late was it, anyways? She looked out the window- the sun was just starting to set. Bands of dull but deep blue-violet clouds stretched across a golden sky behind the glistening sky scrapers. "We could watch the sunset together."

Korra looked outside. "Wow... it's even prettier than usually." She knelt down at the nightstand, and Asami knelt next to her. They stared in awe at the bright colors and bold textures of the landscape. "It'd be nice if I could afford a camera so I could hold on to stuff like this."

"I owned one, but it didn't even remotely capture how amazing sights like this are." Asami sighed. "I like this... just being here with you, just us. I know things might have been shaky at first, but I think we could be great friends."

"I couldn't agree more." Korra answered, wearing a grin that determined that her words were true. "Now that you're back, I think it'd be good if we spent more time together."

"Definitely." Asami answered.

They gazed at the sunset until it faded into a rich shade of navy with glistening stars scattered about. Finally, Korra stood. "Alright, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." Asami stood also.

"Seeya." They sprawled out contently on their beds and both made their way to a night of comfortable and dreamless sleep


	4. Chapter 4

~CHAPTER FOUR~

AN: Just a quick warning- some scary events and a mild sexual encounter occur in this chapter. I'm a bored adolescent- sometimes I can't help myself.

Korra and Asami woke at roughly the same time the next morning.

"Hey Asami." Korra said as she realized Asami was awake.

"Hey Korra." Asami replied, rolling onto her side. "Thanks again for bringing me back here."

"Yeah, no problem." Korra looked at the clock on the wall. "Shit... I'm late for breakfast. I'd better go." Korra leaped up and was at the door in a second.

"Wait, Korra," Asami began, causing Korra to pause in opening the door.

"Yeah?"

"Could you bring me back something to eat?"

"Asami," Korra sighed, "You can't stay cooped up in here forever. You have to face your fears."

"I'll get to that eventually. For now, it'd be really nice if you brought me a little something to eat every now and then and kept me updated on whatever is going on at the Air Temple. That's it."

"Well someone's a bit demanding." Korra replied playfully. "Want me to start calling you _master_ Asami?"

"No, it's fine. I guess I am going a bit overboard here. It's just... so much has happened lately, I can't really think straight."

"Hey," Korra said, putting her hand on Asami's shoulder. "I'm here if you need to talk. Later!"

"Bye!" She waved as Korra ran out to breakfast. So. Cute. Asami lay down on the bed, giggling. Every time Korra was around, Asami felt empowered, more alive and aware and ambitious. She'd had many friends when she was young, but none stood out like Korra.

Her eyelids slid closed and she was standing on a train track. It was the kind that was lower than the floor of the station, which were higher than she could reach, so she was helplessly stuck. She looked up, but all she saw was smoke. When she listened, she heard two people conversing... Mako and Tahno. "Mako!" She screamed in her desperation. "Help, I'm stuck!" He continued the conversation casually- he didn't even hear her scream. Many other indistinct conversations spontaneously emerged into her surroundings. She screamed for help, but nobody could hear her.

Suddenly, she heard the familiar _screeeeech _of an approaching train. She wailed louder than she ever had. Still, she remained unheard. She wasn't ready for the end. She was still too young, there was still so much she hadn't seen. She swore she was not an inch away from the train when a chunk of rock stuck up beneath her, propelling her upward onto the platform. She gasped for breath as the train whirred past, disappearing along with the smoke and somehow the crowd. All except for the one who had saved her.

She turned to thank the person behind her, surprised at seeing a familiar face- Korra's. It was just the two of them, alone in the station- even Mako and Tahno were gone. Asami blushed- she was speechless. Korra had saved her life. Her crystal blue eyes looked more determined than ever. Her soft smile was unbelievably sweet and sincere. She looked so strong, Asami could just...

Korra beat her to it- she pulled Asami close and kissed her quickly. Just one kiss wasn't enough, so Asami leaned in and pressed her open lips to Korra's. Korra grabbed her shoulders and shoved her against the wall. The kissing got more intense- Asami could feel Korra's tongue grazing against hers, and she tightened her lips around it slightly. Korra began to run her knuckles across the side of Asami's breast, down her stomach and opened across her thigh. It was so intimate, so intense, so passionate, so perfect...

So wrong. Asami screamed herself awake.

Outside, Korra heard the scream. She and Bolin had been goofing off with the Air bender children a couple hundred feet from the temple, having a 2 on 3 Earth vs. Air play fight. Despite the distance, Korra still heard the scream. "Oh my god, Asami!" she gasped, dropping a large chunk of rock, causing all three Air benders to jump back from where they stood. "She could be in trouble. It could be Equalists or Triads!"

"You want me to come for backup?" Bolin offered.

"Please." Korra knelt down and turned to the kids as Bolin got a head start. "Jinora, Ikki, Meelo- go find your dad. Tell him there could be trouble. Stay alert." All three nodded and promptly dashed back to the house after Korra. She ran to her room, past Bolin and Tenzin in the hall, and swung the door open to find Asami tightly clutching her bedspread. Korra turned back out to Bolin and Tenzin. "No intruders. She just had a bad dream... or something."

"Ok, good..." Bolin replied. "I was not quite ready for an Equalist brawl, that fight actually tired me out... those kids of yours really know how to bend!"

"Thank you. Korra, I'm glad you informed me of Asami's sudden outburst. She could have been in grave danger."

"Wow, I mean, thanks, Tenzin. I thought you'd be pi- I mean angry at me for calling attention to a false alarm."

"Nonsense." Tenzin answered. "You should inform me whenever you seriously suspect something on that level of danger."

"Alright. I'm going to go see what's up with Asami." She entered the room and took Asami's side. "Hey you. What's up? Nightmare?" She put her hand on Asami's shoulder.

"DON'T... touch... me." Asami barely said.

"Ok, ok..." Korra crawled back. "Tell me what's up."

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Don't worry."

Korra face-palmed. "I heard you _scream_, Asami." She snarled.

"Oh... well... whoops. Yeah, it was just a nightmare. I need to talk to..." Asami's words trailed off into nothing.

"Hm?"

"I need... to talk to... T... T-t-"

"Tenzin?"

"No... I need to talk... to... T... Tahno."

"What? You sure about-"

"Yes I'm sure. I'm absolutely certain. I don't want to talk to him, but I need to."

Korra sighed. "Alright. I'll go get him." She stood up. "You positi-"

"Just get him!" Asami snapped. "Please..."

"Okay, sheesh..." Korra slid the door open. "Some nightmare you had..." she muttered.

Korra made her way to Mako and Tahno's room. She knocked lightly- too lightly, because she got no response. "Tahno, you in there?"

"One second, we're a little busy!" Tahno shouted out. Korra's eyes widened. The image that suddenly appeared in her head was not a comfortable one- sort of... interesting, but not one she could just sit with. The door slid open, and Tahno stood in it's place- to Korra's surprise, fully clothed. "What are you looking at? We were just talking."

"Um, yeah... well, Asami needs to speak with you for... some reason."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, huh, really?"

"I know, I know, it's crazy... look, I'll sit there to keep her from beating you up." Korra said, laughing slightly.

"You two little ladies have been spending _lots_ of quality time together, haven't you?"

Korra rolled her eyes. "It's not like that. Look, Asami is, if anything, the queen of the homophobes. Not that _I_ wouldn't be into that, I mean, not that I'd be particularly be interested in-"

"Calm down, Uh-vatar. I'm not wasting my time listening to you rant."

"Well, you might have to use it to listen to Asami rant. Also, go easy on her."

"Don't you fret about that. I'll treat her emotions like a newborn cub, I will."

"You'd better."

"Seriously, Korra. I promise."

Korra sighed. "Fine, just come this way." Tahno followed Korra to her room.

"So what brought on her asking for me?"

"She had some sort of bad dream, and then she asked for you. Truth be told, she claimed not to want to talk to you, but only to need to. Weird, huh?"

"Come on Korra, when aren't I needed?"

Korra shrugged. "Often." She opened the door to her room. "Asami!" She whispered. "Tahno's here to talk to you. If anything goes wrong I'll be right outside."

Asami took a deep breath. "Ok... I'm ready."

"Look at me." Asami turned over- Korra's eyes looked just like they did in the dream. She could not get her mind off the dream. The nightmare. The beauty. The uncertainty. "Promise you won't go crazy on Tahno."

"Korra, he's... I mean, can't he handle-"

"Asami. Promise. Promise me this or you can't talk to him." She sighed. "Promise for me."

Asami sat up, kicked off the covers and slid her feet over the sides of the bed. "Ok, I'll try to control myself."

"I knew you could." Korra let Tahno in. She stood right outside the room in case anything went wrong.

"Well..." Tahno began, taking a seat on the floor. "This is pretty awkward."

"You don't say."

"Alright, let's get down to the real stuff- what did you want to talk to me about?"

"... well... I wanted to talk about... Tahno, how do you know if you like someone who's, you know, the same-"

"It's Korra, isn't it."

"No! Why would I feel that way about- that's not even, it's against everything I-" she paused and caught her breath as Tahno arched a prominent eyebrow. "Ok... I... yes."

"Interesting." Tahno replied. "Based on what Korra's said, you hate people like me. Those who are attracted to the same sex. You think it's wrong. Why is that? You raised that way or something?"

Asami shook her head. "Dammit, Tahno. Let me do the talking."

Tahno shrugged. "I'll try my best. It's not easy- you haven't been talking much."

"Yes, my father raised me to despise homosexuals. He always said it was a... a foul, disgusting, completely wrong way of life. And... I've always believed him, agreed, even."

"Know something?" Tahno began. "I was raised that way too. And look at me now- I mean... heh, sorry to broach a sore subject, I mean, I know you aren't completely over it and he's certainly a lot to lose and-"

"Let me do the talking!"

"Ok, sheesh... give me a break, sis..."

"Ok, so I was raised- no, forced- to think this way, and up until now I've had no trouble living with those beliefs. Than, you know... in comes Korra, a strong, confident, inspiring-"

"Annoying." Tahno scoffed.

"Well, I think she's amazing, but... but she needs someone, and I need someone, and I can't stop thinking about her... and also I had this dream... not that that's important, or anything."

"Way you're putting it, the dream sounds pretty important."

"I'd rather not talk about it. It started just plain frightening, then it turned into... good, maybe, but also really confusing and awkward and still scary and I... I don't know."

"That's what life does to you. Scares you away from the important stuff- here's the deal; life's a river of shit with a couple diamonds here and there." He held Asami's eyes. "Hold onto those diamonds- the ones you can, I mean. And just so you know, it's the heavy ones that are the most valuable."

"Tahno, I wasn't looking for some random metaphor."

"It's not random, Princess. You'll see." And with that, he stood and left, not even giving Asami a chance to scold him for calling her 'Princess'.

"How'd it go?" Korra asked as Tahno walked past her.

"She seemed more torn up than I've seen." He confessed. "Whatever you've got going with her... keep it up. She'll need it."

Korra's eyebrows lowered. "Whatever we've got going?" Tahno shrugged and nodded.

"You know it as well as I do."

Korra sighed. "Okay... I'll keep her in line."

"As it should be." He disappeared down the hall.

Korra clenched her fists and slammed her back against the wall. She breathed in and out through clenched teeth. At this point, some sort of romance between her and Asami was inevitable. She liked Asami- she _really _liked Asami- but as she'd seen with Mako and Tahno, Mako and Asami, herself and Bolin, Korra knew having a romantic relationship at all required crossing some dangerous bridges. This one might as well have been the most difficult to uphold.

She knew this, but she also knew Asami was worth the fight


	5. Chapter 5

~CHAPTER FIVE~

AN: Guess what this chapter has? That's right... ***_**SEX! :D**_*** Ok but seriously if that bothers you then skip ahead after Korra says 'Why don't you and I just have some fun?'.

Soon enough, the day came to an end. Before she went to bed, Korra knew she needed to dump her confused feelings about Asami out on someone. She circled the perimeter of the Air Temple until she ran into Mako. He was either the best or the worst to talk to about it (or both, somehow). "Hey Mako! Why are you out this late?"

He shrugged. "I like to look at the stars. Sometimes I'd bring Tahno or Bolin with me, but they're both exhausted."

"Well, I'm glad it's just you, because I need... advice."

"From me?" Mako asked.

"Well just about anyone... I just need to ask you some stuff about you and Tahno."

"Oh boy." Mako said rolling his eyes. "Yes we've kissed, yes we're sure we're not just friends, yes this is tough for Asami, no, this isn't tough for Bolin as far as I know, yes I know because I've asked him. Anything else?"

"How could you tell him you liked Tahno?"

"Actually... he initiated it. He explained to me how there's nothing wrong or unnatural about two men being in love, so we kissed... and the rest is history, I guess." Korra saw a warm smile form on Mako's face as he spoke.

"You _really_ like him, huh?"

Mako blushed. "Well, yeah... I love him."

Korra sighed. "Well, I need help because, I think that I feel the same way... about Asami."

Mako turned his head. "You serious? I thought you and her didn't get along."

"We didn't at first... but now, it's just, I've watched her go through so much, and also she's really sweet, I mean, look how much she's done for us... also she's a complete badass... fine, and she's really attractive... but... I just don't know. I can't help feeling drawn to her, but everyone knows what she thinks of homosexuality, so..."

"I'm not sure either, Korra." He paused. "You think she feels the same about you?"

"Doubt it- I mean, like I said, she hates-"

"I thought I did too, but when Tahno moved in, my feelings about him overrode the hatred." Mako turned to her. "Just do what feels right, Korra. I'm sure things will work out for the best."

"Ok. Thanks." Korra made her way back to her bedroom, entering quietly so as not to disturb Asami's perceived sleep. As Korra climbed into and began to drift off, Asami's head was buzzing with questions and mixed feelings. She sat up, slightly delirious, and saw Korra. She looked more irresistible than ever. Asami kicked off the blankets, wobbled over to the other side of the room, and crashed onto Korra's bed next to her, waking her up. "Asami... what... the fuck...?"

"Oh, sorry... I just-" Korra rolled over and put one hand on the mattress at either side of Asami's face, holding herself up over her. Even in the darkness, Korra could tell she was blushing madly. "I... just... um... well-"

"No need to explain. Why don't you and I just have some fun?" Before Asami could say anything, Korra sat up and pulled her shirt over her head, shoving her pants down also. Korra leaned forward and sank in a full kiss on the lips. Asami's eyes widened- she'd never experienced something so divine. She closed her eyes and took in the kiss before Korra quickly retracted. "Well?"

Asami didn't say another word. She unbuckled and slid off her own shirt, lifting her hands up to Korra's face. Before they knew it, all their garments had been tossed to the floor. Korra lifted one hand from the bed and grazed her knuckle along Asami's inner thigh. She stuck her forefinger out, and it glided upward until it slowly made its way into Asami. Asami barred her teeth and breathed heavily- anymore of this sensation, this feeling Korra gave her might have been too much... but what she was getting was just perfect. The most awakening burst of energy ran through her body- all her thoughts, all her feelings, everything was centered around her and Korra, using this moment to delve into each other's minds, as if infecting each other with what would be the most intense and best form of pleasure either could potentially hold.

Korra slid her finger out and rolled onto her side. Asami rolled so she was against Korra's back and draped an arm over Korra's shoulder, pulling herself them closer together. They fell into dreamless sleep and remained in place until morning came


	6. Chapter 6

~CHAPTER SIX~

AN: So they talk explicitly about _***__**SEX! :D**__***_in this chapter, but that's it. I'd recommend skipping if you don't like fanfiction with _***__**SEX! :D**__*** _in it.

When Korra woke the next morning, Asami was already up and dressed. Asami- the vivid memory of the previous night took shape in Korra's mind. That feeling. The connection, the wholeness of it all. She turned onto her other side to face Asami sitting on her bed, not looking angry or guilty, to her surprise. "Well... that was quite the experience last night..."

Asami let out an anxious laugh. "Yeah, it was fun..."

"So, despite everything else you've said, you actually think we could be a couple?" Korra asked, blushing a bit.

"What? No, I mean- we were just goofing off last night..."

Korra frowned. "Just goofing off... yeah right. Just having a little fun with orgasms, just as best friends are known to do... no, Asami, I'm pretty sure when I stuck my finger up your pussy, I wasn't 'just goofing around'. I was trying to connect us, and from how _pleased_ you seemed while I did that, I'd say my mission was successful." Asami stared at her, bewildered. "We. Had. Sex. It was serious. It was real. You were enjoying it, as was I. Get it through your head."

Asami blushed. "Yeah, I was enjoying it... but, that wasn't really sex."

"What?"

"Sex is something a man and a woman share. What we did last night... we were just playing around, and it got a bit... out of hand, and it was all in good fun, but... what we did last night was not sex. That isn't possible between two women."

"You, Asami Sato, are in _so_ much denial right now." She kicked off the blanket and got dressed quickly. "Get yourself breakfast. I'm not your maid."

"Fine, I was actually going to do that this morning." She slid off the bed and was out the door. Korra shook her head. She knew Asami would come around eventually, but not on her own. Korra doubted she could even just she could get Asami to come to terms with herself. She remembered then that Mako and Tahno would be out there, and Asami could get into who knows what shenanigans with them. She darted out to make sure there was no fighting. Tenzin would be angry at everyone for that.

Korra was relieved to find that Asami had sat at the opposite end of the table as Mako. After washing her hand, she took Bolin's usual seat, hoping he and Tahno didn't mind each other too much (she usually sat between in recent times, but she really wanted to sit next to Asami). She lifted her arm over Asami's shoulders, causing Asami to freeze, her cheeks turning bright red.

"Sup Uh-vatar." Tahno said.

"Can it." Korra snapped, staring him down. Tahno just shrugged and took a sip of his tea.

"Come on, you two." Mako said.

"We're only joking around." Korra told him.

"Hey there, Princess." Mako sighed, rolling his eyes.

"It's _Asami_." Asami grumbled, keeping her eyes averted.

"How you doing? Get enough sleep last night?"

Korra laughed a bit. "Funny you ask..." Asami shook her head at Korra. "We both slept better than ever."

"I see how it is." Tahno replied. Mako put his hand on his shoulder.

"Easy, now." He leaned to whisper in Tahno's ear. "You're being kind of a dick." he said sarcastically. Tahno shrugged.

"It's my acts of bastardry that you're attracted to."

"Among other things." Mako nuzzled Tahno's ear.

"Bastardry isn't a word..." Asami muttered to herself.

"Same to you." Tahno kissed Mako's forehead. Asami scowled through the whole interaction. Korra sat motionless between them, unsure who's side to take. She knew it would be better for everyone if Asami just accepted that Mako was with Tahno now, but Asami was also working through plenty of other tough shit and her emotions had been on edge recently, especially when around people. So Korra only sat as Mako and Tahno kept reminding everyone they were a couple without regards to Asami's anger and slight longing- as far as Korra knew, these were the feelings Asami was enduring. What she didn't know was that Asami's main internal reaction to Mako and Tahno was inner confusion about how she felt towards Korra.

"Settle down, settle down." Tenzin's voice called as he and his family entered and the sentries served breakfast. (Which I refuse to specify because this is not- Ok, fine, Hunger Games jokes have gotten stale. Get it? Stale, like bread? Ok this is dumb. No more in-text ANs from now on). Asami took a few hesitant bites before gorging everything quickly, shoving her seat out and running to her room.

"Will she be alright?" Mako asked.

"Probably not." Korra answered.

"Oh man." Mako replied. "I feel like my head has been up in space about Asami. Like, I'm acting like it's already a closed case... which, clearly, it isn't."

"She been doing alright in general?" Tahno inquired.

"She has been in _complete _denial."

"What about?" He asked.

Korra sighed, raising her eyebrows at Tahno. "Things." Tahno nodded- he knew what 'things' Korra was referring to.

"What things?" asked Ikki, almost springing out of her chair.

Korra shrugged, with a sarcastic laugh. "Stuff."

Jinora raised an eyebrow. "Could you specify?"

"It's... nothing you should have to worry about."

"Tell us, tell us, tell us!" Ikki chirped.

"Yeah, tell us!" Meelo repeated.

"Children, Korra probably has good reason to keep certain... things from you." Tenzin told them.

"Like what?"

"She's not about to tell you, and that's final." Pema snapped. Ikki and Meelo reclined in their seats. Jinora slumped forward, frowning. "I'm... so sorry about that."

"It's fine, really. Curiosity is natural at their age."

Pema laughed, shaking her head. "You don't know the long and short of parenthood."

"I know someone who does." Tahno said, tipping his head in her direction.

"Well, thanks for your acknowledgment."

"Anytime." He stood, fluffing Mako's hair. "I'm going to go look for work. A guy like me has got to do something, I certainly can't stand to keep living just sitting around and... sitting around."

"You really looking for jobs?" Mako asked.

"Yes, I actually am."

"Alright, be careful. Love you."

"You too." Tahno said, leaning forward and kissing him. He exited the Air Temple and made his way to the city.

"Oh great... now I'm worried about him, too, being out in the city like that, all alone. For most of my life the only person I ever had to worry about was Bolin. Now I've got him, I've got Asami... I never have the capacity to worry about myself."

"Tahno will be fine. Anyway, I've got to get back to Asami. Her and I are on... uncertain terms, if anything." With that, she dashed off to her room (Tenzin was becoming displeased with the repeating pattern of spontaneous departure from the table). Korra found Asami lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, as if mesmerized.

"Hey Korra." She said, sounding like she was out of breath.

"Hey Asami... what was that little outburst all about? Still not over Mako?"

"I'm over him alright." Asami informed her. "I'm just not sure where I stand with you." Korra sat on her bed and continued to listen to Asami. "When I saw Mako and Tahno out there... well, it didn't seem like a blasphemous interpretation of love... it really was love. And since I've been here, I've been thinking a lot, and I've realized... I've always been more into women. I mean, not so much that I... _can't _date men, act like I'm into them, but... yeah, I'm pretty sure I like girls."

"Wow... really?"

"Mhmm. Of course, my Dad got to my beliefs before I could, so I never had room to consider it." She sighed and rolled over to face Korra. "I don't even know how, all these years, I've managed to step around my true self until now."

"That's... wow, that's tough. Is there anything I can do?"

"Well... you could, um..." She blushed, and whispered as if speaking louder would caste a curse. "Kiss me again... I mean, only if you-" Before Asami knew it, she was interrupted by Korra kissing her tenderly, running her fingers through her hair and along the crook of her neck.

Asami sat up and Korra sat next to her. "That what you wanted?"

"...yes." Asami croaked. She looked like she could break down any second.

"Asami, are you alright?"

"Yeah..." She said, wiping the first make-up infused tear. "It's just... all my life I've been taught to... hate this sort of... people like... us... and now, it's just so beautiful... being with you... it's beautiful, but there's a part of me that still..." She sniffled. "...says it's wrong."

"Asami, I want whatever is best for you, ok? I just wish I knew what that was." Korra leaned forward, her lips touching Asami's ear. "I don't know if this helps, but... I love you." Asami shed another tear. "I... love you too, Korra."

"You'll get through all this, I promise. I know you can." Korra snaked her arm around Asami's waist. "Come on, let's spend the day together, around the island." Asami nodded, wiping the last few tears.

"I'd like that." They stood together, kissing again before heading out. Asami held onto the kiss-she'd been missing out on romantic interactions with the gender she preferred since she'd been old enough to date, so she decided to savor the special moments with Korra even after they ended.

They spent the day wandering around Air Temple island, first Korra showed Asami around, then they went exploring to find all the hidden historical treasure the island had to offer. When Korra first met Asami, she'd have been surprised if Asami was adventurous in the slightest. She now discovered that Asami was quite the daredevil- and she liked that. They enjoyed the hiking and discoveries, sure, but each other's company was the best part of the experience. They ended their day together by laying side by side in a small grass meadow, once again, watching the sunset.

"I have to say, Korra... that was some of the most fun I've had in my life."

"Yeah, me too..." Korra replied. "We really are pretty perfect for each other."

"Sure feels like it." Asami curled up closer to Korra, and Korra put her arm around Asami's shoulders. They just lay there, staring up at the sky, in perfect harmony with each other and the world, and would've remained like this for the entire night if not for a necessary interruption.

~CHAPTER SEVEN~

As Korra and Asami lay peacefully in the grass, almost asleep, Mako came darting through the trees. "Korra, Asami. I need to ask you something. It's urgent." Asami only stared at him.

"Yeah, we're a couple now." Korra told him, pulling Asami closer. "What of it?"

"It's not that. It's getting dark, and... Tahno's still out. I've searched the entire Island twice. I'm really worried about him."

"I'll come with you." Korra told him.

"Thanks. It means so much."

"I'm coming too. I don't hate you anymore." Asami said. "But that doesn't mean I've completely forgiven you for screwing up."

Mako sighed. "I guess that's fair. Also, I'm amazed you're helping me... and you're with Korra now? I thought you were-"

"Yeah, I was. I think we should leave before I change my mind."

They went out to the edge of the island that faced the city, where Bolin was waiting. Further down, a shadowed figure was slowly limping it's way up the hill. "Tahno?" Mako called. "That you?" The shadowed figure came into the light. Mako's eyes widened at what he saw.

"Yeah, hey." The other four stared in awe- he had a black eye, a scar along his cheek, a twisted ankle, and was clutching his side. "I found a place to work." He told them. "Waiter at some crappy little cuisine that was desperate enough to hire me."

"And how did you get hurt so badly? I'm only asking because I'm worried."

Tahno shrugged. "Fell down some stairs. No biggie. Korra's a water bender, she can heal it."

Mako glared at him, knowing Tahno well enough to know he was lying. "What _really _happened?"

Tahno sighed. "You got me. I got caught up with some triad jerk-offs who thought I'd make a good punching bag." Mako gasped. "Think it's because I'm a non-bender now and they suspect I'm a converted equalist? If so than they don't know who they're fucking with."

"Come on, Tahno. We all know the real reason." Mako looked at Tahno for one more second before flinging his arms around him.

Tahno laughed nervously. "Don't worry, baby, I'm not going anywhere."

"You don't _know_ that!" Mako snapped. "You could've been dead by now, I..." Mako sighed, letting go, but keeping a firm hand on Tahno's shoulder. Tahno could tell he was holding in tears. "I'll walk you to and from work now."

"Goddammit, Mako. I'm a grown man."

"Yeah, well, truth be told you're weak without your bending. You need me to protect you."

"Ugh..." Tahno rolled his eyes, limping past Mako, than Bolin, than Asami and Korra. "I don't mean to pull any high voltage wires, but was he like this with you?"

Asami nodded. "Definitely." Tahno looked her up and down, and noticed Korra's hand around her waist and how Asami was leaning onto Korra's shoulder.

"So, you two are a thing now?"

"Oh, we are. Trust me." Korra told him, smirking confidently before kissing Asami's hair.

"Well," He began to whisper, "Mako's right- you have to be real careful. Triads and Eqaulists are even worse news for you than before- they've got more to hold against you. They were shouting just the worst stuff at me while they did this to me. Don't let her out of your sight, Korra."

Korra glared at Tahno. "Asami's more than she appears to be. I mean, not in a bad way at all-"

Asami nodded. "I know what you meant."

"I'm serious, though- Asami's a great fighter."

"Thanks. It's mostly because my dad has hired trainers all my life..." she sighed, true smile fading into a look of doubt. "He'd disown me if he knew about you and I- I mean, not only are you the Avatar, and not only are you a woman, but being both... he could never get past that."

"Come on," Tahno began, "What's family worth if they're not going to accept you?"

"Funny you say that. I barely have family at all." Mako cut in.

"Oh man... I'm sorry, I didn't think it-"

"It's late. Let's all get to bed." He helped Tahno hobble up the hill to the Air Temple.

"Korra..." Asami began, leaning in closer to her. "If some triads or Equalists or something attack me, or you for that matter, out in the city... will the same thing that happened to Tahno happen to us?"

Korra sighed. "Not if we keep our mouths shut about this."

"But... I just found this new, amazing part of me, this connection with you, and I want to share it but... I guess you're right."

Korra sighed. "It's not fair that almost every other couple in republic city gets to be out and about with what they have, but we have to keep it to ourselves. One false step and we're toast- that, and I'm the Avatar. The press is always after me. If they find out I'm dating you- the daughter of Hiroshi Sato-" Korra lifted her hand to Asami's shoulder to comfort her- she didn't even need to ask if her father was a difficult subject, though Asami knew it was necessary. "-welp, everything goes to shit from there. You've seen what the media's done to Mako and Tahno."

There was a long pause. "I'm sorry I've made things so difficult."

"What? No... look, it's better that we've got this romantic connection with a few inevitable difficulties than none at all"

Asami sighed. "I agree completely." She looked back up at the temple. "Let's just get to bed." They silently walked back to their room, hand-in-hand. "Living like this is going to be even harder than I thought."

Asami got to bed as soon as they got into the Air Temple, and was out like a light. Korra went to Mako and Tahno's room so she could heal Tahno. She brought a large pitcher of water and began working on his face. Mako stood in the corner, arms crossed, in absolute silence. Korra bent water deep into the cut on Tahno's cheek, than slid it to his black eye on the opposite side.

"Wish I could still do this..." Tahno whispered as Korra healed him. "Than again, if I could I'd probably still be living in my fancy apartment and thinking of you guys as a couple of street rats." He looked up at Mako, who kept staring ahead at the wall, remaining silent.

"Alright, that's as much as I can do on your face for now. I need to save some water for your leg."

"What about my stomach?" He took his shirt off, revealing a gigantic dark red scar that spread from his abdomen almost to his shoulder, an area in the center still open. Korra gasped. "That's from a lightning blast that knocked me out awhile. Everything else is courtesy of the earth bender."

"I'm going to need a lot more water."

"I'll get it." Mako announced, not looking at Tahno.

"No need. We can just tie my ankle up in bandages, should be fine for the time being."

He turned back to Tahno and saw the scar. His eyes widened with horror, he was so shocked he forgot about get water. Korra lifted her hands to water bend, but was interrupted by the untimely entrance of Bolin. "Hey Korra, Tenzin left a note for you." He handed her an envelope and she opened it.

_Dear Korra,_ it read.

_I will be at work all night, but it is for the better. I am working towards something that will benefit many, including your friends Mako and Tahno, possibly you and Asami as well. As you know, people who are attracted to those of the same sex and are open to the public about it to have to walk the streets with a higher risk of being harassed or attacked because of who they love. In addition to this, they are unable to receive legal help against their persecutor, and the police force coming to the victim's defense in this particular situation is an absolute minimum priority. What I am doing is working to change this._

_ At the next council meeting I will propose a law that makes putting a stop to physically violent persecution based on sexuality a top priority. I know Tarrlok will not support it, but I may be able to influence the opinions of the other council members just as well. It's not going to be easy, and it may not be safe. In fact, doing this may jeopardize you and you friends, so I'd strongly suggest you all stay at the Island where you are safe for some time. In the past few days, violent persecution regarding sexuality has been more abundant than ever. I believe that in the future, you particularly could assist me in fighting for this cause, and possibly Mako and Bolin as well, but if you do not want to, that is your decision._

_Take care,_

_Tenzin._

_P.S. Keep practicing your air bending. Remember- when you air bend, don't force it. Allow the air to guide you in the right direction._

_P.P.S. I'm serious, you and your friends aren't to leave the Island- it's for your own good. Members of Triads have been known to gather in large groups- mobs, if you will- when an issue arises that they feel is especially vital. I wouldn't be surprised if Equalists may do the same._

Korra folded the note with trembling fingers- it was more than generous that Tenzin was doing this for her and the others, but at the same time, she feared for their safety. The proposal of his law could increase the amount of beatings? What about how hard the hits were, how far the attackers were willing to take their abuse? Would they kill on the spot? Would the police care in the slightest?

"Well, Uh-vatar? Are you going to heal me or not?" Korra back up at Tahon, who was applying pressure to the wound on his torso, which had opened slightly further.

"Yeah... I was just going to get to that." She bent the water, extra carefully, but dropped some on the bed. "Oh god, I'm sorry." She bent the water that soaked the sheets back into the pitcher.

"You seem overcome by something... what did the bald guy's letter say? That he's going to start growing hair on his head?"

"No, it just said... well, it said that he's-" As much as she knew it was necessary, Korra didn't tell Mako and Tahno what it said. Maybe the good parts were too good to be true. Maybe the bad parts were so horrible and deadly that she didn't want her friends living with the heavy load of nervousness that Korra was ensconced in. "It said he's... taking a vacation to the Fire nation, that he needs to rest... and also that the five of us young whippersnappers are to stay on Island for our bad behavior... or else!"

"Since when does Tenzin take vacations?" Mako asked.

"I'll bet he's still working his ass off while riding in some fancy chariot to the Fire nation... that man works too much for his own good."

"Oh, he's a hard worker, alright! Eheh..." Mako and Tahno both glared at Korra. "What?" she scoffed, thinking for a second.

"You don't sound so honest."

"Could you just get back to my injury? The bleeding's getting worse." Korra, more carefully than ever, slowly glided the cool water to Tahno's scar as he lifted his hand, putting all her focus into healing him. The water concentrated to where blood had been slightly dripping. It soaked into Tahno's skin causing the bleeding to stop and the most damaged part to turn to a medium brown-pink instead of bold maroon. "That'll do for tonight." He got under the covers. Korra exited their room, and Mako took note of her trembling as she walked. He followed her out.

"So," He began as he closed the door. "What did Tenzin's letter really say?"

"I told you!" Korra hissed. "Go to bed, Mako. We both need sleep."

He shook his head. "Why are we supposed to stay on the island?"

"Yeah, I'm wondering that too." Bolin called, sitting up.

Korra sighed. "Because Tenzin's proposing a law that will protect homosexuals from street violence... but there's a drawback, and it's that triad attacks will almost definitely get worse when they find out about the bill- because let's face it, the council is almost definitely going to disapprove."

"Korra, seriously... you need to tell us important things like this." Mako told her, shaking his head side to side.

"I'm sorry!" she shouted. "It's just, I... I barely even believe it myself. Tenzin's letter said that Triad members are known to gang up when there's a controversial issue they're strongly upset by... even just going for a morning stroll could be the death of us!"

"Korra, calm down, I'm sure it's not that bad..." Bolin told her. "I mean, it doesn't directly concern me, but it won't help you to get all PMS-y about it."

"Bolin!" Mako snapped.

"What?"

Korra shoved the letter onto the night stand next to the couch. "Why don't you lazy scumbags read it for yourselves!" Korra snarled, then she stormed off to bed before Mako or Bolin could even think of a response.

"Hey Mako..." Bolin began. "Are we really lazy scumbags?"

"Nah, Korra's just under a lot of pressure..." Mako picked up the letter and studied it.

"Hey, I wanted to read that."

"You can once I'm done." They both read the letter before they went to sleep


End file.
